Utilizador Discussão:Thales César/Arquivo 1
Linha do Tempo Fique à vontade para fazer qualquer edição na linha do tempo, só fiquei intrigado, pois não tem necessidade de apagar tudo e começar do zero. Eu estava traduzindo os anos da era da Velha República da Wookieepedia. Adley! (comlink) Userboxes O } quer dizer que você não preencheu alguma coisa. Não se esqueça de preencher todas as seções ou a userbox não vai funcionar. Se o erro continuar e você não conseguire fazer, me fala as cores, a imagem e o texto que eu faço para você. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 23h15min de 8 de Janeiro de 2011 (UTC) Re:Artigo Destacado Haha, eu tinha esquecido de trocar! Pode, claro que pode! Qualquer usuário pode! Eu geralmente espero um mês, mas não temos uma data fixa. Sinta-se livre para trocar quando achar necessário, ok? 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 22h15min de 10 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Projetos Nós estamos agora organizando projetos de tradução baseados nas eras do universo. Veja a página do fórum para se informar e participar. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 17h05min de 27 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Re:Página do PrAI e Predefinição PrNOJ Fala Thales! A página está ótima, bom trabalho. Só vou avisar que você precisa preencher o quadro de coisas para fazer, é só clicar no botão editar, na caixa mesmo. O Yoda é uma boa ideia, ele está precisando de atenção. Quanto a predefinição, eu não vejo nada de errado. Se você está se referindo ao fato de ela ocupar toda a largura, isso tá certo. Mas parece normal para mim, sem nada de diferente. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 20h03min de 29 de Março de 2011 (UTC) *Ficou ótima! Meio grande, mais muito boa, você está pegando o jeito! 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 22h20min de 30 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Páginas e Fotos Olá Thales César,eu gostaria que adicionasse algumas coisas com as minhas fotos,como criar uma página chamada Exogorth,um monstro que quase devorou a Millenium Falcon no episódio V e adicionar fotos nos arquivos Wampa,Rancor,Yoda e a minha página,Arremesso de sabre. Antenciosamente: Bruce Skywalker. Re: Fórum Oi Thales! Concordo, já está na hora de esta wiki ter um pouco mais de infraestrutura. Atualizar as mensagens é uma ótima ideia, avise ao Arth. E eu dei uma checada na sua wiki, está ótima, eu posso até fazer umas traduções lá. O fórum está incrível, parabéns, só agora que percebi que tinha um monte de mensagens que ninguém fazia a menor ideia. Bom trabalho viu, continue assim. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 21h12min de 13 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) :*Não vi nada de errado com a predefinição, Thales. Tem certeza que ela está com problemas? 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 22h51min de 14 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) ::*Não consegui, não. Eu até troquei a estrutura do começo e do fim (tá no histórico se quiser ver), mas não adiantou. Na minha experiência, eu nem sei se é possível. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 21h23min de 15 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) Re: Palpatine Olá Thales Cesar. Obrigado por seus elogios sobre a minha página favorita (Palpatine). Que eu me recorde, o uso do BBY (ABY) já está corrigido há algum tempo, mas se você achar que ainda há algum erro na página, por favor deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão. Também vou nomear a página para Artigo Destacado. Lamento ter demorado um pouco para responder mais estive ausente da wiki por algum tempo. Conde Dookan 18h45min de 29 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) Re:Página de ajuda Hum. Acho que as únicas predefinições que os novos usuários não conseguem usar direito são as infoboxes, a Eras e a Citar. Talvez uma página de ajuda sobre essas seria útil. Mas sou péssima com essas páginas de ajuda, faz tanto tempo que fui novata que nem lembro mas como era. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 01h47min de 30 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) :*Bom, os únicos experientes daqui, desde que o Cruelizon saiu, são eu, você, o Adley! e o Arth. Seria interessante colocar o código de cada infobox, deixa que eu faço isso. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 19h14min de 30 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) Ajuda com nomes nas infobox Olá Thales,eu fiquei frustrado em não conseguir botar um nome na infobox de Obi-Wan Kenobi. eu já tentei colocar em todos os espaços o nome mas não houve nada. P.S Também eu fui criar uma infobox de Garnoo,mas a antevisão deu completamente errada. Bruce skywalker 22h56min de 17 de Maio de 2011 (UTC) Foi Mal!! Foi mal cara pelos erros,ainda sou novo nisso e vo aprender melhor,mas espero que tenha gostado da quantidade de informações que eu botei lá,vlw abraços!!! Master Drexly Pergunta: Tarik The Dark Lord Oi Thales César, agradeço por ter me avisado sobre a minha página:TX-20, mas eu já li o manual e não sei se não entendi direito alguma coisa ou se errei em algo mas queria saber o que tem errado na minha página. Como sabe sou novo no Wiki e gosto muito de Star Wars mas queria aprender mais dicas. Os manuais de instrução não estão muito claros pra mim. Agradeça a Lele Mj por mim por favor, Obrigado. PS: Também estou com problemas na Infobox, passei um tempão tentando fazer com q tudo ficasse certinho mas não consegui. Tentando voltar Oi Thales! Quanto tempo, né? Eu tenho estado muito ocupada com outros projetos na Wikia, mas agora que lançou Ascension, eu vou tentar retomar meu ritmo anterior. Alguma novidade? O Arth continua como admin? 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 23h10min de 20 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) :*Que pena, eu ia sugerir ele... Fico feliz que você ache que eu seria uma boa, mas eu colocaria você de admin, se não b-crata também. Vamos ver o que o LT vai responder... Se você ainda estiver online, entra no chat que a gente fala disso. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 21h58min de 22 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Administrador O Lt me deu direitos de admin. Entretanto, eu não sou burocrata, logo eu não posso colocar você como um :( Mas eu coloquei você como moderador de chat, o que não é muita coisa, mas ainda é melhor do que nada. Eu posso nomear você meu assistente ou alguma coisa assim, você está livre para dar avisos oficiais, etc. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 15h50min de 29 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) :*Eu acho melhor esperar um pouco. Se eu começar a argumentar, pedindo por um "cargo" maior, vai parecer que eu estou querendo poder ou alguma coisa assim. Vamos dar um tempo e então eu comento isso com ele. Eu vou colocar um "cargo" de Moderador, com alguns poderes a mais. Assim fica oficial que, embora você não seja um admin ainda, você é mais do que um usuário normal. Eu vou dar uma recauchutada nas regras, principalmente na de vandalismo, e dar uma melhorada na página principal e nos MediaWikis também. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 20h40min de 29 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) ::*Eu também estava pensando em um novo burocrata, mas pelo jeito o Lt não pensa assim. Eu sei que você não está interessado no poder, na verdade eu ia oferecer para você o cargo de admin de qualquer maneira. A gente dá um tempo e então comenta isso com ele. Eu vou trabalhar na página principal agora. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 21h17min de 29 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) ::*Ah, quanto a isso, não teria nem um poder mecânico na wiki, mas o poder de, por exemplo, tomar decisões oficiais, dar avisos oficiais, etc. Projeto Star Wars Classic Olá Thales, prazer me chamo Priscilla, mas sou conhecida como Sith Mara Jade. Moro no Rio de Janeiro, sou web design e Faço parte da Staff do conselho jedi do rio de janeiro. Sou fã de Star Wars há muito tempo, porém nao só fã, mas conhecedora desse grande universo chamado star wars. E por muitos anos tento mover um grande projeto chamado Star Wars Classic. Ele se iniciou há anos atras, mas tem falta de apoio. Pórem hoje estou decidida a continua-lo. Star Wars classic, seria um site, como este wikia, porém mas organizado. O intuito inicial é trazer aos redatores e editores o reconhecimento devido pelo seu suado trabalho. sem contar que a topografia seria mais atrativa. Com patrocinios, quem sabe até uma remoneração aos criadores dos artigos. Estou disposta a arcar com todos os gastos do site. O projeto tem varias fazes inclindo quem sabe até um fã clube especificamente para internet. reunir o conteudo de sw para todos os brasileiros. Mas pra tudo isso eu preciso de uma equipe, li varios artigos seus e percebi que voce saca do negocio e estou recrutando gente para a cargos dentro da administraçao principal do projeto. Se estiver interessada, me mande um email e te explicarei melhor sobre o projeto. Meu email: sith.mara.jade@gmail.com Re: Wiki Navigation Oi Thales! Eu estive com essa barra nova ativada em outra wiki, não deu muito certo mas vou ativá-la e deixar como um teste por alguns meses. Eu sei que não tenho estado muito ativa ultimamente, mas eu estou num período intenso de provas, daqui a pouco acaba e eu vou traduzir muito mais! Abraços, 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 17h37min de 16 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) :... :Vamos fingir que eu nunca escrevi aquilo, ok? Caramba, eu não acredito... 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 11h17min de 20 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Re:Burocrata Meu Deus, desculpa Thales, essa época do ano é horrível pra mim, e eu ainda estou me mudando. Pois é, concordo que está na hora, só não sei se ele vai concordar. Ele deve pedir uma votação... 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 17h54min de 26 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Páginas iguais? Olá Thales, Estava editando as páginas da série de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars, e descobri que um episódio estava com o título apontando pro link errado! Então, existem 2 páginas falando sobre a mesma coisa: o episódio "Innocents of Ryloth"; a outra página, que é a errada, é The Innocents of Ryloth, o título correto não tem "The" na frente, e ela deve ter sido criada por alguém por engano. Então peço que apague essa página errada. Desde já agradeço. Que a força esteja com você! JediSam. Re:Medalhas Uma pólítica para as medalhas vai ser ótimo, vou atualizar as mensagens comunitárias também. Eu dei uma olhada no WikiActivity, aparece as medalhas sim, mas por enquanto não tem sido nada preocupante. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 14h43min de 30 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) PS: Ganhei a medalha de "Edição afortunada" ao editar a página da política de medalhas, coincindência, não é? Re:Atenção Thales Cesar, eu edito as páginas que contém erros ortográficos, ou páginas com informações sobre a saga que estão erradas. Há algo de errado nisso? Thales Cesar, como faço para colocar uma tabela, onde coloco todos os dados dos personagens, planetas e etc ? Obrigado, aguardo resposta. Re: Página perdida no espaço Hahahaha, acho que tinha visto essa página em algum lugar uns dois anos atrás, mas já tinha esquecido. Bom, acho que realmente ela é bem inútil agora que você reformou o fórum, perdeu seu propósito. Se você concordar, por mim pode ser deletada. Na verdade, ela só foi editada uma vez, por mim. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)''' 15h36min de 8 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) HotCat bug Hi Thales, thank you very much for telling me about the HotCat bug. The problem happened because HotCat did not find as a template because it was only searching for . I have now fixed the bug and it will not happen again. However, if you find another problem with HotCat, please tell me so that I can fix it. Have a nice day, C-3P0 17h27min de 11 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) *HotCat is adding those blank lines because when I wrote the bot, the admins of the English Wookieepedia told me that they wanted to have an empty line between the Interlang template and the categories. I then used this for all wikis. Because of that, HotCat will automatically add such an empty line between the Interlang template and the categories if there is no empty line yet. If you want to, I can change HotCat so that it no longer adds those empty lines. Do you really mind those empty lines (so should I remove those lines from all articles)? Or should I just leave the articles the way they are and only edit them when there is a new interwiki link, and not when an empty line is missing? And do you want to have an empty line between the article text and the Interlang template, or not? Looking forward to your answer, C-3P0 16h18min de 18 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) **Unfortunately, with Wikia's new editor it is impossible to add a line between the Interlang template and the categories; this is only possible with the Monobook editor. However, don't be discouraged if HotCat has to edit your articles. For us, making an edit with HotCat is really no work at all and everything is done automatically, so please do not worry. It is great that you add the interwiki links yourself because otherwise it could take months until HotCat sees the new articles. It would be even better if you could also add your article on the corresponding English article with: :: ::Because then HotCat will find your article even faster. By the way, you only need to do this for the English wiki; HotCat will edit the remaining wikis for you. Have a nice day, C-3P0 16h58min de 18 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) ***Hi Thales, sorry for the delay; I was quite busy. It is unfortunate that the Wikia editor does not allow those blank lines but we have to accept it. I have now updated HotCat and it will no longer add those empty lines. In fact, it will remove them if there are empty lines. Please note that it may take a few days until all of our users have updated to the newest version of HotCat, and feel free to notify me if you encounter any additional bugs. Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 13h20min de 3 de Fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Obrigado Oi Thales! só vim para dizer olá e dizer muito obrigado por ter me ajudado por todo esse tempo desde que eu entrei até agora vc realmente foi um grande amigo e um grande mestre também obrigado mais uma vez por tudo. "Que a força esteja com você mestre." Andyr Rafael Jabba, The Hutt Thales! E aí cara!!! os meus amigos da wikia pef me avisaram que vc foi lá e perguntou sobre mim! amanhã vc vai entrar lá no chat? :) Bruce skywalker 00h52min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) MSN Eaí Thales, posso te adicionar no MSN. Daniel753 17h15min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Ok Meu Email do MSN é: danielportogomes@hotmail.com Daniel753 21h25min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Desculpe Me desculpe Thales, acho que naão vou ficar Inativo, me desculpe, se ta com raiva de mim?, se me odiar eu entendo Daniel753 18h24min de 20 de Fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Voltarei Estarei de volta muito em breve e vou voltar com os projetos e artigos inacabados! • Adley! (comlink) Arena Petranaki Olá, Thales César! Queria saber, se você poderia criar a página "Arena Petranaki ", pois ainda stou lendo o Manual de Estilo e o Guia De Layout, e aprendendo... Pode Ser? Ra98 16h12min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Ops Ops, sai no chat sem me despedir porque faltou luz aqui em no bairro :p Nos falamos depois :) Add no MSN Olá, Thales César! Estou passando por aqui para dizer que vou te adicionar em seu MSN, ok? Edição Menor Olá Thales! Estou com uma dúvida, quando colocamos uma Infobox (qualquer que seja) em um artigo, devemos marcar a edição como menor? Se for para colocar como "Edição Menor", me desculpe mas não coloquei... Ra98 15h56min de 20 de Março de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Edição 51775 Qual foi o problema da edição 51775, que foi desfeita? Ra98 00h16min de 26 de Março de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Star Wars Storyteller Olá Thales! Eu escolhi o Yoda por ser um personagem conhecido por todos. A idéia era postar o primeiro artigo e os leitores sugerirem novos artigos, como botei no final do post lá. Toda segunda-feira estarei postando um artigo. Se de repente, os leitores pedirem algum artigo que não exista aqui ou esteja incompleto, eu irei expandir o mesmo e postar lá. Também pedi que quem pudesse contribuir na Wiki que o fizesse, algo que já fiz antes no cantina cast 35. A minha intenção em usar os artigos da Star Wars Wiki no site do Star Wars Storyteller é divulgar nossa wiki e tentar conseguir mais contribuintes para cá. Espero que dê certo, hehe. Domingos Coelho Jr 19h51min de 2 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) :Blz, foi como eu te falei, toda segunda-feira irei postar um artigo por lá :Domingos Coelho Jr 19h56min de 2 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) Página Dorak Olá Thales! Thales, dei uma ajeitadinha na página Dorak... mas depois de ver a sua introdução, ví que o texto era Fanon. Acho Melhor escluir essa página quanto antes? o que acha? Ra98 14h55min de 3 de Abril de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Que? gostei de suas mensagens :Quê? :Thales César (discussão) 22h54min de 5 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) ::Acho que é sobre a nossa incrivelmente perfeita mensagem de boas-vindas. ;) ::JediSam(discussão) 13h34min de 6 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) :::Provavelmente...hehehehe. :::Thales César (discussão) 01h24min de 7 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) As infoboxes! Aqui está a lista de algumas delas, eu ainda estou vendo outras, não vai demorar pra elas chegarem! :) Dentre essas predefinições: ou estão incompletas, ou tem aquele problema de ficar aparecendo {image} no campo da imagem quando a infobox não tem imagem, ou ambos os casos. Bom trabalho! JediSam(discussão) 01h15min de 8 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) Me ajude... Thales, vc pode me ensinar à criar predefinições? Para eu colocar lá na minha wiki. Ajuda! ola! eu gostaria de saber como eu posso editar minhas paginas na wiki para q fiquem com o visual padrao, mostrando datas, especies, planetas, do mesmo jeito q vejo em outras paginas. por que minhas paginas estao um pouco "toscas"... com visual de rascunho ainda.porem, nao consegui entender ainda como faço. abracos! Parceria CastWars.com Olá Thales, gostaria de propor uma parceria com a Star Wars wiki e o site que eu e alguns amigos lançamos: castwars.com http://castwars.com, que é sobre star wars e gostaríamos de saber se podemos fazer parceria de troca de banner. Para saber mais sobre nosso site, pode acessar este link: http://castwars.com/o-inicio-de-uma-nova-guerra-cast-wars/ Foi mal, esqueci de assinar, hehe Domingos Coelho Jr 03h48min de 9 de Maio de 2012 (UTC) :Blz cara, já adicionei o banner da wiki lá: http://castwars.com/parceiros/ :Domingos Coelho Jr 13h51min de 10 de Maio de 2012 (UTC)